


Bring It On

by smolandgrumpy



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Growing up, she's been told not to talk to strangers. But what if she meets a certain green eyed stranger at a bar? Will she be able to resist?
Relationships: Dean Winchester x OC, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You
Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Bring It On

Y/N went out expecting next to nothing.  _ Come with me _ , her friend said.  _ It’s going to be great _ , she’s been told. And now she’s basically alone at the bar while her friend humps against the next best dude who paid for her drink. By the look of it, there were many other drinks that followed.

While she debates about going home, she feels the presence of someone behind her. A hand reaches out to brace itself against the counter on either side of her and she’s caged in. She feels a hot breath on the back of her head. It’s a suited arm and the scent of the man reaches her nose, intoxicating her. Something spicy. She smells wood, a subtle hint of vanilla mixed into it. 

The arm is dressed in a black suit jacket, a shiny watch peeking out of the hem of his shirt.

He lowers his face, his nose pressed to her temple, “Can I buy you a drink?” 

His voice is deep, gravelly. The bass of it vibrates from his chest to her back, making her shiver and causes goosebumps to form on her arms. 

“Yes,” She tries to stay calm but in reality, she’s so fucking turned on. 

Y/N hasn’t even seen his face but there’s something highly erotic about the encounter. Something about the way he forces himself on her but leaves her enough room to say no. There’s something about the way he chuckles, his breath hitting her ear. God, she’s really turned on.

The man noses his way down her throat, lips not touching but ghosting over her skin before he pushes himself away, leaving her more room to breathe. He plops himself on the bar stool that just emptied next to where she’s standing. It’s the first time that she sees him now and she’d like to say that she’d made a mistake by taking on his drink offer but she really didn’t. He smiles at her, showing his white fangs. The crinkles around his eyes are deep and mesmerizing, drawing her gaze. 

He introduces himself as Dean. 

After the third drink, she’s moved from her standing position into his lap as he holds her around her waist, whispering sweet and very dirty promises into her ear. And  _ oh my God _ , she’s so fucking wet already. 

Dean’s other hand strokes up her thigh, always stopping short before the hem of her skirt. He nuzzles his nose against the back of her neck, kissing her sensitive spot. She bites on her lips to stifle her moan, not wanting anyone around them to know what they are doing. Though, by how they were all over each other, it didn’t really matter. She’s squirming in his lap, feeling something hard and insistent underneath her ass. 

Y/N’s feeling playful so she grinds some more and hears Dean chuckle next to her ear.

“Maybe we should go, huh?” He sucks at her neck, tongue trailing down to her shoulder as Y/N leans her head back, closing her eyes and trying not to be too desperate.

“Uh-huh,” She manages to choke out. 

“Uh-huh?” He chuckles again, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, making her arch her back and drive her ass deeper into his hard bulge. “Fuck, baby,” He licks his way back up to her ear, “You like sucking cock?”

God, he’s so forward, goes straight to the point and she hates that she likes when he talks dirty to her. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Yeah?” He whispers, sucking in her earlobe. His hand goes underneath her skirt, fingertips brushing teasingly against her clothed pussy. 

“Yeah,” Y/N breathes out and nods at him while she turns her face to meet his gaze. 

His eyes are dark with lust as he surges forward and kisses her. There’s no finesse in it, it’s rough and sloppy, lust and pure sex. It makes her moan into the kiss. 

  
  


*

  
  


They walked the block to his hotel room, both of them eager to arrive at their destination. Apparently, he’s only in the city for the night and she’s happy that he found her. 

Dean spins her around as soon as they step into the room, pinning both her hands above her head with one of his as he kisses her hot and fervently. 

God, she loves when men take control. 

His finger teases under her skirt, rubbing against her soaked cunt as she arches her back, pushing her hips against his hand for more friction. 

“Fucking needy little thing, ain’t ya baby?”

“Yes, fuck !” She moans when he rubs her just right. 

Dean parts from her lips, curving his into a cocky grin. He takes a step back to allow her more room, and she knows what’s going to happen, looks forward to it. 

“You like to suck cock, baby?” 

Y/N gnaws on her bottom lip as she stands there, still in the fucking entrance of his hotel room. She feels needy, feels her cheeks burning. 

“Then come and suck my cock, sweetheart,” He watches her with hungry eyes, watches her sink down on her knees and crawl up to him on all fours. Dean deliberately takes a couple of steps back, enjoying his view, “You look pretty crawling on the floor,” 

Is that degrading? Is he mocking her? She can’t care about that. All she really wants is to suck his cock. Oh god, she hopes he has a nice cock. 

She reaches his shiny dress shoes and sits upright, pressing her face against his crotch, feeling his hard member through the thin material of his dress pants. Y/N sucks him through the fabric, trails her wet tongue around where she knows the head of his dick is. 

“Shit, you’re eager,” He growls above her, pushing his hips forward as he shrugs off his suit jacket and looks down at her. She looks up and their eyes meet; there’s blood rising to her face and she feels a little ashamed to admit that he’s right. 

Her fingers work on his belt, opens it up and almost rips his pants apart. He chuckles above her, her eagerness somehow amusing to him. 

Y/N noses against his underwear, breathing in the scent of him, a hint of his spicy cologne, his arousal and musk: a lethal combination to her senses. It makes her light headed and God, she’s tingly between her legs.

Slowly, she frees his cock from his underwear and pulls it down to just below his balls. She grabs at his shaft with one hand while she cups his ball in her other hand, placing a kiss on his shaft, feeling his dick stirring in her hands. 

Dean has a beautiful cock, the tip looks angry red and it’s leaking. 

“Go on. Suck it.” 

She doesn't need to be told twice, opening her mouth to stick her tongue out, slapping the head on it and twirls it around his slit, tasting the pre-cum and licking it off his dick. The tang is heavy on her taste buds, something bittersweet; just like how a cock should taste and smell. She’s such a whore for cock and she can’t lie about that.

Y/N sucks around the head, hollowing out her cheek and getting it deeper into her mouth, feeling the tip deep in her throat and it makes her gag a little. When she comes up for air, there’s too much drool in her mouth and she spits on it, massaging it around his hard length. 

“Fuck,” Dean groans, “That’s it, yeah. Get it nice and wet for me.”

The way he says it is so fucking sexy it goes straight to her core. She’s throbbing ridiculously, so she tries to press her thighs together to relieve some of the tension. 

“You like my cock, baby? So good. Your mouth feels so fucking good.” 

She can only hum her approval. It’s hard to talk with a delicious cock in her mouth. 

“Yeah? Mmhh...I love your fucking mouth. Open it wider, baby.”

Y/N bobs her head, cradling his balls in one of her hands.

Dean’s groans, “Jesus, so good. You’re such a fucking good girl.”

She swallows around his girth, one hand working on the base of his shaft. He pushes at all the right buttons with his praises and she’s wriggling her hips.

He places one hand on her head to hold her there while he fucks into her mouth, “Yeah, good girl, just like that.”

She feels wet and hot, and she’s sure that her panties are ruined.

His grip tightens on her scalp as he moves his hips a little faster, making her choke and gag around his shaft, “You like me fucking your face, huh?”

She hums her approval before he lets go of her head to let her breath and she nods frantically because, fuck yes, she loves it. 

Dean chuckles, “Yeah, you do, you’re a nasty girl, ain’t ya? It’s fucking hot.”

When she’s ready, she swallows his cock again and he’s setting a slow pace. Fucking in and out of her mouth slow but deep, making sure he hits the back of her throat every time as she gags and chokes, the lewd sound filling the room.

“So fucking hot, baby. You like choking on my dick, huh? Look up at me, show me your pretty face.”

She tries her best to look up at him and smiles with her eyes when she is rewarded when he understands and smiles back at her.

“Looking so good, baby. So fucking beautiful. Does sucking my cock make you wet, huh?”

Pulling her mouth off his cock, she nods, a string of saliva still attached from his cock to her mouth. Y/N breaks the string, massaging it into his dick. 

Before she can gobble his dick down again, Dean pulls her up by her hair and crashes his mouth on hers, kissing her rough and needy, his tongue sliding wetly over hers as he drinks in his own taste, sucking the scent off of her tongue. 

He walks a couple of steps back to the wall, turns her around and presses her face against the cold surface with one hand while his other hand tugs down her panties, only low enough for him to thread his fingers through her slick. He groans at the wetness he meets there, “Jesus, you’re fucking soaked. Does sucking dick turn you on?” 

“Yes, fuck— yes!” 

She arches her back, feeling fucking desperate to be filled after feeling his blunt cock at her entrance. With one hard push, Dean bottoms out, groaning loudly when he feels the wall of her cunt hugging him tight. 

“Daddy,” Y/N moans out carelessly, biting on her lips when she realizes what she let slip. 

He stills his movement for a bit, his dick twitching inside her. Dean chuckles before he presses his body to hers, nosing at her temple, “You like that? Like to call me Daddy, babygirl?”

Picking up his pace, he fucks harder and faster into her, tongue licking the side of her face while she’s still pinned to the wall. 

“Fuck—” She breathes out, and then again, “Yes, fuck! Daddy,” Her eyes widen, “Shit, sorry, is that okay?” 

Dean growls loudly hearing her say it and it seems like he fucks her even harder than before, if that’s even possible, “Baby, you sucked my cock so fucking good, I’ll be whatever you want me to be.”


End file.
